


If I Fell

by ever_petens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_petens/pseuds/ever_petens
Summary: ‟Fuck you, James Potter„Florence Morrison and James Potter had been thick as thieves since they met when James had quite literally run into her on the train. Now, however, it's as if she didn't know him at all.James Potter/OCPublished: Nov. 23, 2018





	1. Chapter 1

Her light brown hair flowed down her back like the waves of the ocean; her eyes a stormy colour that reminded him of the sea. A flush spread across her cheeks as he admired her.

"Don't look at me like that, Potter." She tried to sound like her usual tough self, but her eyes flitted to the floor and her fingers twisted nervously into the silky folds of her dress.

"You look pretty." He stumbled over his words. He didn't sound as confident as he usually did, not even to himself. Still, her bottom lip was caught between her teeth and her face flushed a healthy pink.

"I-I..." Her mouth kept moving but her mind was dead. She couldn't think with him there.

He reached forwards, gently tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. He let his fingers idle there, against her cheek, just long enough so that her eyes met his.

"Potter, thanks for keeping my date company."

James immediately pulled his hand back and plastered a cocky smile on his face.

"Yeah, no problem mate."


	2. prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all i really want to do - bob dylan
> 
> all i really want to do  
> is, baby, be friends with you
> 
> Everyone gets aquainted and somehow always forgets to introduce themselves? Or that was just me lol.

Florence Morrison stood on platform 9 3/4, staring out at the crowd. She clutched her wand under her robes and nervously smiled at the families who passed her. She was just barely keeping her breakfast down, and oddly enough, she couldn't remember where the time went.

"Do you want to miss the train?" Said the girl that was standing next to her. It wasn't a question, and Florence knew it.

She looked at her and shrugged.

"Well I hope you don't," Michelle Morrison answered earnestly. "You'll be great."

Florence gave her a small smile. There was a pause as they both looked out to the crowd watching as their father made his way back to where they stood.

"Alright, your trunk is all loaded," He stated, squeezing her shoulder.

"Thanks," she mumbled looking at the train and sighing.

"You're going to do great, kid," He said bringing her in for a hug. He always seemed to know how to calm her down.

"If you say so, dad."

She walked to the train swallowing back the anxiety that was clawing it's way up her throat. She looked back into the crowd as she boarded the train and smiled for a brief moment, "I'll be fine." She mumbled to herself.

At that very moment, someone crashed into her, and they tumbled onto the train. Great.

She opened her eyes in a daze and stared at the floor inches from her nose. She sat up and looked at the boy who squinted down at her.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." He announced steadying himself, offering her a hand.

"What, was that supposed to be a short joke?" She asked.

"A blind joke." He answered pointing to the glasses on the floor.

You picked them up and examined the little cracks in the lenses. "They're broken," she stated meeting his gaze.

"S'alright. You'll just have to be my guide."

She sighed and handed the glasses to him. Florence didn't know exactly how they were broken, but she did feel somewhat responsible. He held onto her arm as she trudged down the middle of the train searching for an empty compartment.

"Here we go," Florence spoke looking into the empty room. She opened the door and settled onto the bench. She heard a thump at the door and saw the boy rubbing his head.

She shook her head and scooted over to slide the door open for him.

"Thanks," he said sliding in next to her. "I really can't see you know."

"Now I do." She rolled her eyes but smiled at him anyway.

They looked at each other and burst into laughter, Florence hadn't laughed like that in a long time. She was relieved that she had found someone - or instead that he had bumped into her - to be friends with.

They calmed down after a while, and he looked over to her with nice sort of smile on his face, "We never introduced ourselves."

"Morrison," she said through a giggle. " Florence Morrison."

"Isn't your father an auror?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

"That's really cool," he said, eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm James Potter by the way."

"Oh, your father made that hair potion, right?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding.

The conversation flowed smoothly between them. James, who was wearing his broken glasses, was smiling at Florence brightly even though he had a small headache from trying to concentrate on one of her. They both jumped as they heard a knock on the door.

Florence watched as one boy hit the other on the shoulder and open the door. "He's a bloody idiot, this one," a tall, dark-haired boy said gesturing to his smaller companion.

"I am not, I was just polite." said the other. His hair was a sandy colour, and his eyes were a pale blue.

"Look at her, she looks scared to death!" the other exclaimed pointing at her. "They were apparently very immersed in some meaningful conversation not even paying attention that they were on public transportation, and here you are running around giving people bloody heart attacks knocking on their doors!"

Florence and James exchanged a look, and she tried to hide her smile, "I think I would've been scared, either way, you know if you had just barged in here."

"See!" 

"She was criticising you too, you moron."

"Oh, you –"

"Will you two quit it I've already got a headache," James said pointing at his glasses. 

"How the bloody hell did you manage that?"

James flushed in embarrassment, "I thought I was late for the train, my parents are a pain sometimes, so I wasn't paying attention and ran into Morrison."

"Who's Morrison?" the shorter one asked.

Florence rolled her eyes, "I'm Morrison."

"Like the auror? What's his name?" The taller one said snapping his fingers at his friend.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew, by the way," said Peter. "and this is Sirius Black."

"That explains a lot, actually," James said under his breath.

"What?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes at James.

"Elliot Morrison?" Florence said trying to refocus the conversation.

"Yeah, that's it! Are you related?" Peter asked excitedly.

"He's my father."

"Oh," Sirius said as something had just clicked into place in his mind.

James furrowed his brows, "Why'd you say it like that for?"

"Well it makes a lot of sense, you know," Sirius said gesturing at Florence. "she's a girl."

"So?" James said looking at her and then he got the same look that Sirius had gotten. "Oh."

"What?" Peter and Florence said at the same time.

"The Morrison Family curse," Said James.

"You must know about it?" Sirius asked seriously.

Florence shook her head. Surely if the family were indeed cursed her father would've told her about it. If it was important enough. Or maybe not.

"Well, it's a bunch of nonsense if you ask me," James said leaning back against the seat and rubbing his temples.

"It's obviously not," Sirius said gesturing at her again. "She's a half-blood, and she's a girl."

"Please tell me what you're going on about."

"It's a stupid story that the most elite pure-bloods made up so that they could keep the Morrison's name on that silly list they have."

"Hey! It's not silly, it's a great list," He said, to which James scowled. "Tells you who to avoid."

"Well alright, Black, get out of my cabin then," James said it like he meant it, though Sirius laughed like he thought it was a joke.

"You don't have to avoid me, you see, I hate my family as much as the next guy," he said, then he pointed at James as he continued. "Except for my cousin Andromeda, she married a muggle you know and my Uncle Alphard."

Florence sat back on the bench and folded her arms into her sleeves. She never really bothered to understand the politics of blood-purity before. All Florence knew was that her grandfather, the illustrious Theobold Morrison V, didn't really treat her family the same as her uncle's just because her father married a muggle. Though she could understand a little, her mother didn't really understand the whole wizard thing, and in turn, despised old Theobold as much as he hated her.

Her eyes trailed to the window, and she watched the landscape pass by. James caught her eye, and he threw her a small smile. She smiled back then looked at her hands in her lap. There was a quiet knock on the door, and a tall boy with scars on his face poked his head in.

"Have you got the room from one more?" He asked looking at Florence. 

"Of course," she said scooting closer to James to make room for him. 

"Thanks. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way," he said as he sat down. "There were only a few compartments left with seats empty, but they were all filled with older students." 

"Well, how'd you know that we weren't older students?" James said indignantly.

"You've got a baby face, Potter," Florence said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Sirius burst into laughter. James, in his fury, ripped his glasses off his face and flung them at him. Florence smacked his arm, but couldn't help but giggle. She leaned forward and grabbed them off the floor so no one would step on them.

"I was going to argue that these were already broken, but that's probably why you threw them." She said waving them in his face.

"You know me so well." He said fluttering his eyelashes and placing his hand over his heart. She just rolled her eyes.

"Have you tried to use a spell to repair them?" the new boy asked.

Florence smacked her forehead and began pulling out her wand, "No because we're all bloody idiots."

"Hey!" The rest of them all said in unison.

Florence shrugged her shoulders and gave a sheepish smile. She put the glasses on his face and pointed her wand at him.

"I don't feel very comfortable with this," James said with genuine fear.

"Me either," Florence replied. "Oculus Reparo."

James winced, but he recovered quickly. He took off his glasses and examined them. They looked brand new, you couldn't even tell they had been broken a minute ago. He wrapped his arm around Florence giving her a hearty squeeze. 

"That was amazing, I could kiss you." He said, then thought about what he said and grimaced at the thought.

"Oh please don't do that, that's gross." She said making the same face.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He said quickly. "I just sorta said it without thinking."

At that moment, they were again interrupted by the compartment door opening. This time a girl with fiery red hair smiled at them all and waved as she greeted them, "I'm Lily Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"It's nice to meet you too, Evans," Florence replied with a soft smile. "I'm Florence Morrison, and these goons are James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin."

She smiled once again and nodded at each of them when I introduced them. "We were looking for seats, but there doesn't seem to be too many," Lily said. She tugged another boy forward so the group could see him better. He was pale with dirty black hair. "This is Severus Snape, by the way."

Florence smiled at him politely, but she could tell something was off about him, "Yeah, I know. Ours is a little full."

"What kind of name is Severus Snape?" Sirius asked laughing.

"Mine," Severus said with a little bite to his tone.

"Black," Florence said to him in a warning tone.

"Relax, Morrison." James patted her shoulder to calm her down.

Lily cleared her throat and took a seat next to Peter, "So where do you all hope to end up?" she asked. "I, personally, hope to be in Ravenclaw."

"Oh, really?" James asked. "Were any of your family Ravenclaws?"

"Well, I'm a muggle-born, so no." She said with a laugh.

"Oh," James turned a little pink like he was embarrassed or something. "Well, I was hoping for Gryffindor, you know like my dad was."

"Well, I can see it," She said before Severus cut her off. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Oh, now I know where you'd rather end up, Snivellus," Sirius said. Florence kicked him and shot him a glare.

"Snivellus, I think I like that," James said with a smirk.

"James!" Florence said in disbelief, looking at him with a scowl. He closed his mouth and looked away.

"I think we'll leave, c'mon Severus," Lily said. "It was nice meeting you all."

"I can't believe you two." She grumbled.

And that ended that conversation and the rest of their discussions until they had arrived at the school. Hogwarts loomed outside of their compartment window, way up on the hillside overlooking a lake. The castle gave off a welcoming glow and Florence could really feel the excitement buzzing all around her as students hurried to exit the train. This was the beginning of the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to say that I'm sorry for any errors, cringe, awful writing, and anything else that is unappetizing to you're palate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time posting on ao3. Just a little preview of a fanfic I'm working on. Don't really know if I'll continue this on here or not so don't get your hopes up lol, not that anyone is reading. Ok, bye.


End file.
